Happy Birthday Benny
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 . It's Benny's birthday and Ethan is trying to find him the perfect gift, with help from his conscious. COULD BE SLASH or BROMANCE, depends on how you look at it. Rated Kplus, just fluffy. ONESHOT.


**This is dedicated to ****ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 ****. Happy birthday buddy :)**

**Here's some nice fluffy maybe-Bethan for everyone. (Depends on how you look at it)**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold italics: Conscious **_**– I do this because I argue with myself. A LOT. So I imagine he prolly does too…**

**No, I do not own MBAV or the characters or anything. This is for fun only. No copyright intended.**

…

Ethan stood in front of his wall calendar, eyes wide as he stared at today's date.

It was Benny's birthday.

And he hadn't gotten his best friend a gift yet.

_How could I not have gotten him a gift yet?_ Ethan was horror-struck at the thought. _How could I have forgotten my own best friend's birthday? __**You've been chasing Sarah a lot lately, doing everything you could to get her… Maybe that's why. **__Shut up. That's not it…_ _**Why do you sound so unsure? **_

Ethan shook his head, tired of fighting with himself already. He finished getting ready for the day before grabbing his wallet, looking to see how much money he had.

_That's not much…__**Take some out of the "Sarah present fund". **_His eyes flitted to the small box by his computer that held the money he was saving so he could buy Sarah something nice and win her over once and for all. _**Take it! It's for Benny, you're best friend. **__But it's for Sarah! The girl of my dreams… __**Take it for Benny! You don't have enough to get your best friend anything good and you know it! But with that money, you could get him something amazing. Make up for FORGETTING his birthday. **_

Ethan groaned. He knew his conscious was right about this. Grabbing the box, he quickly pocketed the thick wad of bills and left his house. Stopping on the front porch, he looked over at Benny's house, which looked strangely empty.

_**You don't know what to get him do you?**_ His conscious asked in a condescending tone. _Shut up. __**No! You forgot about your best friend's birthday and I'm going to annoy you until you get him something amazing and make it up to him for neglecting him for Sarah. **__I don't neglect him… __**Oh really? When's the last time you and him did anything WITHOUT Sarah along? **__... I don't know. __**Exactly.**_

Ethan frowned as he started out to town on foot, his conscious' words echoing in his mind. He didn't think he had been doing that to his best friend but maybe…

Maybe he had.

…

Ethan wandered the mall, looking for the perfect gift of his best friend. Passing a collection of "unique" watches, he stopped as he remembered a conversation he had had with Benny a while back.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

"_E! Look at these watches! They're awesome!" Benny had exclaimed, stopping at the stand, eyes wide and child-like._

"_Benny come on! I have to start planning on what I'm gonna get Sarah," Ethan had said, attempting to tug on Benny's arm to no avail._

"_But E, this watch right here glows in the dark and the hands and numbers light up in different colors if you push this button! How can you not find that awesome?"_

"_Yeah, it's cool, can we go now?" Ethan had said impatiently with a groan. Benny had looked at the watch longingly before turning to his best friend._

"_Yeah, we can go," he said sadly as they began to walk off to the nearest jewelry store._

_*~* End Flashback *~*_

Ethan looked at the little display of watches and saw the one he remembered Benny showing him.

_Will he really like it? _He wondered, only to have his conscious quickly reply. _**Don't you remember his face? He wanted that watch. And I bet he was hinting at you, his best friend, to get it for him. Buy it.**_

"How much for that watch?" Ethan asked the man who manned the stand, pointing at said watch. The man grabbed it and smiled.

"50. For an extra 10, we can engrave it on the back for you. Personalize it ya know?" Ethan gulped as he thought about the price. _**Benny's worth it. You know he would do the same for you. **__But that was Sarah's money…_ _**Quit thinkin' about Sarah for one fuckin second! Sheesh! This is your best friend we're talking about.**_

"Okay."

"You want it engraved?"

"Yeah."

"Here, fill out this form with what you want it to say," the man said, handing a pad of paper to Ethan. Quickly, he filled it out. He was going to have _To Benny. Happy Birthday. From, Ethan._ Short, simple, and to the point.

"Here you go. Do I pay now?"

"Nope. Come back in an hour and it'll be ready for you."

"Thanks," Ethan said with a smile to the older man before heading to the food court.

He could eat for an hour and then pick up the watch and be at Benny's before the tall boy even knows what happened.

…

Ethan had just finished his lunch and glanced at his own watch to see that he only had about 10 more minutes left before he had to go pick up Benny's watch.

_Guess I should start heading over there,_ he thought, to which his conscious happily agreed. _**Yep, don't wanna keep Benny's awesome watch waiting. **_He rolled his eyes as he thought about how much of Sarah's money he'd have to spend. _**Deal with it.**_

Quickly heading to the stand, he sees the man there, a silver box sitting next to him.

"Ah! You're back for your watch correct? It is ready," he said, holding up the silver box. "Want to see it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"No, that's okay," Ethan said, reaching for his wallet. "How much does it come out to?"

"Total? Let's see… $60 even." Ethan nodded and handed over the money. "I hope your friend likes his watch!" the man called out as Ethan began to walk away.

"Thanks, me too!"

…

Ethan practically ran to Benny's house, excited to give him his gift. Before he could make it all the way though, Sarah stopped him by appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey Sarah…"

"Where ya going?"

"Benny's. It's his birthday and I got him a present," Ethan said, indicating the box in his hands.

"Oh. Well… I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me. Erica and I were supposed to go, but she ditched me, so I have an extra ticket…"

"Oh," Ethan said, heart swelling in excitement. _Sarah just asked me out! __**What about Benny? It's his birthday! **_Ethan ignored his conscious and smiled at Sarah. "When does it start?"

"In about 30 minutes."

"Okay, well, let me take this to Benny and I'll see about meeting you," he said, sending her a hopeful smile.

"Okay well, text me," she said, sending him a small wave before taking off. Ethan was ecstatic now. He had a date with Sarah. He couldn't wait to tell Benny the good news! Hurrying, he was at Benny's house in minutes; out of breath, but there. Knocking on the door, he waited.

Not long though, because the door swung open to reveal a smiling Benny. But Ethan's smile dropped, because Benny's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"E! What's up?" Benny said, voice strained to sound happy.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Benny replied, leading Ethan in. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Something's wrong."

"Well… It's my birthday, and it seems like everyone forgot… Except for you," Benny said, turning around now to face Ethan, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Even grandma is gone today. But you came. I really can count on you for anything can't I?"

Ethan's heart broke at how sad Benny sounded. He couldn't leave him here, alone, on his birthday.

"Of course I'm here. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't spend today with you?" he said, handing over the box to Benny. "Happy birthday." Benny smiled and opened, smiling growing.

"The watch… you remembered," he said, lifting it from the box and inspecting it closer. He pushed the button, watching the numbers light up before turning it over. "Y-you got it engraved," he whispered with a small smile.

"Yup. To, Benny. Happy Birthday. From, Ethan," Ethan recited, remembering what he had written down.

"That's not what it says," Benny said with a light chuckle, showing the watch to Ethan, who's eyes widened.

"To Benny. Happy Birthday. Love, Ethan!" he exclaimed. "B, I'm sorry, the guy must have messed-up!"

"E, its fine. I love it," he whispered, slipping the watch onto his wrist. "Thank you," he said, wrapping the shorter boy in an unexpected hug.

"Anytime," Ethan whispered, hugging back. "Happy Birthday."

…

**So, was that slash or just really good friends? Guess we'll never know xD**

**And boo-yah! He chose Benny over Sarah! That's how it should be! Lol. (Just my opinion)**

**Hoped everyone liked this little oneshot :D**

**And once again, happy birthday buddy.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
